Breathe
by Azzachras
Summary: Sequel Last Kiss, Scorpius POV.


Breathe

Disclaimer:

Bassed on Taylor Swift's song

Harry potter isnt mine.

Cast:

Rose Weasley

Scorpius Malfoy

Last kiss sequel

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
>Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.<br>People are people, and sometimes we change our minds.  
>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.<em>

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.<br>Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around.<em>

**_Scorpius POV_**

"Scorpius, kau tidak harus melakukannya."

Mom berkata sambil memandangku prihatin, ia melanjutkan perkataanya,

"Mom tau kau sangat mencintai Rose, Mom yakin akan kita akan menemukan jalan keluar secepatnya-"

"Aku memang mencintainya, Mom. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini."

"Kau yakin tak akan mengubah pikiranmu lagi?"

"Tidak, Mom. Aku akan tetap melakukannya."

Mom memberikan senyumnya padaku dan berkata,

"Rose pasti akan mengerti pilihanmu, Scorpius."

Nama wanita itu Francesca Zabini.

Ia tidak begitu buruk- sebenarnya. Tetapi, tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menggantikan Rose Weasley, sampai kapanpun.

"Scorpius."

Kami bahkan baru bertemu sekarang, padahal pertunangan kami akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Aku dengar kau pernah berkencan dengan beberapa perempuan, salah satunya adalah seorang Weasley, kalau aku tak salah ia Rose- Rose Weasley? Benarkah?"

"Ya." Aku mengangkat alisku heran, dari mana ia mengetahuinya? Bukankah ia tidak berada di Hogwarts?

"Ya- walaupun aku tidak di Hogwarts bukan berarti aku tak tau apa-apa, Scorpius. Berapa lama kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Cukup lama, ku rasa," "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Berarti kau hebat juga bisa dekat dengannya, karena yang aku dengar ia sangat sulit untuk didekati oleh pria- padahal ia tidak begitu cantik."

"Tidak begitu cantik?"

"Ya! Apakah kau marah aku berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau sudah melupakannya?"

Aku harap aku sudah melupakannya.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Setelah pertemuan kedua keluarga mereka mengizinkanku untuk pergi.

Aku langsung menuju kamarku, berharap dapat melupakan pertemuan tapi secepatnya- apalagi bagian percakapanku dengan Francesca.

Aku berbaring dikasurku dan menarik nafas panjang.

Hari yang melelahkan.

Jika ada Rose di sini, ia pasti akan berkata bahwa aku tukang mengeluh.

_Rose._

Merlin, dapatkah aku tidak mengingatnya atas semua hal yang aku lakukan?

Sepertinya aku memang tisak bisa, karena sangat banyak hal yang sering aku lakukan bersamanya.

Aku meraih frame foto dari meja belajar disamping tempat tidurku, yang berisikan fotoku dengannya saat liburan natal tahun lalu.

_Pada saat semuanya belum berubah._

Rose dan aku terlihat sangat bahagia dalam foto ini. Ia mengenakan sweater merah khas Weasley dan aku mengenakan sweater hijau khas Malfoy. Bahkan dalam ketidak cocokan ini kami terlihat sangat serasi.

Foto itu adalah foto terakhir yang aku ambil bersamanya, karena pada saat hari kelulusan, hari dimana aku mengatakan semuanya, ia meninggalkanku.

Atau aku yang meninggalkannya.

Aku menoleh keluar jendela, hujan.

Hujan adalah hal yang sangat aku sukai- karena dulu hujan selalu mempertemukan aku dengan Rose.

_Dulu._

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana akhir yang aku inginkan dengan Rose, maka aku akan menawab aku ingin menikah dan tumbuh tua bersamanya.

Tetapi itu hanyalah keinginanku, bukan takdirku.

Takdirku adalah berpisah dengannya.

Hujan sepertinya tak mau berhenti.

Hujan seakan menumpahkan semua kekecewaannya terhadapku dan Rose, karena tidak lagi masing-masing dari kami akan menyukainya setelah ini.

_Apakah Rose memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?_

Aku harap jawabannya ya, karena walaupun kami tak lagi bersama, aku akan selalu berharap.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me.<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

Rose tidak hadir di acara pertunangan maupun pernikahanku, padahal aku mengundangnya.

Tepatnya, _istrikulah_, yang mengundangnya, aku tak pernah tau apa alasan ia melakukannya.

Walaupun Albus dan Lily Potter- sepupunya, menyampaikan salam darinya bahwa ia tidak bisa datang.

Dari semua sepupunya hanya keluarga Potterlah yang hadir, bahkan James Potter tidak ikut bersama mereka.

Aku harap Rose mengerti pilihanku, walupun itu pasti sulit untuknya, dan untukku juga.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku memilih pada saat itu.

Aku tau tidak ada apapun yang bisa Mom dan Dad lakukan tentang masalah hutang itu- kecuali membiarkan aku menikah dengan Francesca.

Mom dan Dad tidak memaksaku untuk melakukannya, tetapi aku tak punya pilihan lain

Dan akupun melakukannya.

_And I can't breathe without you  
>But I have to.<br>Breathe without you  
>But I have to.<br>_

Harus aku akui bahwa aku tak pernah berpikir bagaimana aku bia bertahan hidup tanpamu, Rose_._

Tetapi aku harus tetap melakukannya.

Aku tidak akan melupakannya, tak akan.

Aku hanya akan belajar hidup tanpanya, seorang Rose Weasley.

Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, sampai kapanpun.

Aku tidak pernah membandingkan Rose dengan Francesca, karena mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat berbeda.

"Mengapa ia tak datang, Scorpius?"

"Siapa?"

Francesca memutar bola matanya,"Kau tau siapa ia, Scorpius."

"Apakah Rose Weasley yang kau maksud?"

"Ya, tentu, aku sendiri tidak heran mengapa ia tak datang. Aku dengar ia bekerja di Kementrian dan rumor mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pulang sebelum seseorang menyeretnya pergi. Tetapi, aku ingin tau apa pendapatmu."

"Ia adalah seorang pekerja keras,"

"Ia tak akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk sebuah pesta pernikahan."

Francesca tampak terkejut dan berkata, "Aku tau apa yang ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktunya! Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya- di sebuah caffe muggle."

"Dan jika kau bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan, maka jawabannya adalah membaca buku-buku muggle yang bahkan aku tak bisa menjelaskan tebal buku itu."

Jika kau bertanya padaku, aku tau seberapa tebal buku muggle milik Rose, karena akulah yang memberikannya.

Dan ia masih membacanya. Sampai sekarang.

**A/N: HAI! Aku berniat untuk melanjutkan Last Kiss, tapi dalam Scorpius POV tentunya, mungkin ini hanya sampai dua chapter(Two shoot)**

**Review, Please? :''''''3**


End file.
